


A Fresh New Breeze

by Makou133



Series: Go With the Flow [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Canon, Beginnings, Biology Inaccuracies, Blank Period, Canon Related, Children of Characters, Domestic, Ethical Dilemmas, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Flashbacks, Gen, Genetics, Headcanon, Hope, Human Biology, Love, Medical Experimentation, Medical Inaccuracies, Mild Gore, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, OC, Orochimaru/OC - Freeform, POV Third Person Limited, Post-Canon, Regret, Suggestive Themes, also probably, probably, unknown - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 22:50:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6630178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makou133/pseuds/Makou133
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A reformed shinobi, he silently laughed at himself. Never in a million years did he see himself here. He felt regret. Something he had been feeling ever since Tsunade had mentioned that Jiraiya could still be alive, if only he changed a little sooner.</p><p>***Notice!***</p><p>I am editing this story over the next few months as I have time, in light of several events. Namely, the slight expansion on Mitsuki's character in the Boruto anime, as well as better knowledge of some continuity errors I had made. I want this to be as close to canon as possible as well (what with an OC and slightly OOC pairing), and there were others mistakes I had made in regards to that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Realization

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been reworked!

Orochimaru’s mind raced as he silently headed back towards the battlefield. After fulfilling Sasuke's wishes and healing the Kage, Makou came next. Suigetsu and Karin were behind, keeping pace with him. He had no intention of getting caught up in the war initially, however the Uchiha had managed to sway the serpent. Despite his reserves regarding the battle that roared around him, Orochimaru did have every intention of grabbing Makou out of the mess she had gotten tied up in- whether he was going to participate or not. His motivations for such a prerogative slightly puzzled him. 

His progress was slower than he would have preferred, however. She had not been there when he had first been unsealed from Anko’s curse mark. His observations from the violet haired kunoichi told a tortured story of his young, devoted subordinate. He knew she was here in the battle, somewhere, but past what he had observed while trapped within the confines of the curse mark- he didn’t have any specifics. He inquired of his subordinate, relying on her acute sensing ability. “Karin, our next target is Makou.”

The red head beside him made a face, “What does the Giantess have to do with anything?” The serpent cast her a malevolent glare, he had no time for her dislike of the Senju. She recoiled, changing her attitude. Suigetsu also dropped back. “I mean, um, why do you ask? What does she matter right now?” Orochimaru knew Karin did not like Makou, and it was easy to guess why. Makou had been intent on killing her obvious crush, Sasuke. Though the question struck a chord within him.

“She was a subordinate of mine and I have every intent of retaining as many as possible.” He said it calmly, but he felt a sense of urgency welling up inside him, he had waited too long he feared to find her. In addition to that, there was an unshakable guilt in the pit of his abdomen. The Sannin watched as Karin closed her eyes and focused in on the chakra of the mokuton user.

“She’s fighting alongside pretty much everyone else- though on which side I can’t say, it seems tense over there…Sasuke-kun is fighting too, he’s so strong” Karin began to squirm as she blushed. It was obvious Karin could care less about the other kunoichi’s predicament. The snake man cast her a stern, steely glance, her words weren’t exactly precise and she was wasting valuable moments. Despite what she may think about Makou, Orochimaru was not amused by the Uzumaki's pettiness. Karin hitched her glasses and Suigetsu snickered as she answered again, this time much more specific “She’s Southeast of the main battle Sasuke and your Edo Tensei summons are having with the Jyuubi”

“Lead us.” he spoke steadily. 

As they ran towards the young Senju’s direction, Orochimaru felt a small wave of relief, though it wasn’t one he let on in front of the others. She wasn’t dead, he thought to himself, and she was fighting, meaning, hopefully she wasn’t mortally injured either. As trees passed by, he could see the ravaged, torn battlefields that cut through the forests. He wondered if maybe some of the upheaved roots were perhaps Makou’s. His knowledge of what she did after his death was limited to Sasuke and Anko’s interactions with her- of which there weren’t many. 

He knew she had been pursuing Sasuke with intent to obliterate him for what he had done- that is, until he freed himself from the Uchiha’s curse mark. However, the freedom was short lived as Itachi had managed to strike him down with the Totsuka blade. Part of his consciousness had still resided within Anko’s mark, but, trying to recall anything from then on was substantially more difficult. The Totsuka blade had put him into a stupor, and memories of Anko’s had mingled with the drunken imaginings of the blade’s seal. He had pieced together a vague idea of what information the Leaf had gathered on Makou. Though, the serpent wasn’t sure if it was all fact, since some of those pieces had likely been tainted. Regardless, she had managed to worm her way into many of the inebriated hallucinations, and had been a constant thought since. 

Anko’s memories that had been passed to him had shown him how much stronger and adept she had become at using the mokuton. Even so, she was nowhere near the prowess of Lord First- yet. She had become powerful, but she was still young, and easily could have attempted a feat far out of her ability. The nagging concern he felt only added to the turmoil within him. He wished he could just occupy her thoughts to get a precise knowledge of her location and status. Unfortunately, that was not possible.

Though Makou had a mark of her own, unique circumstances had always barred his ability to inhabit her mind using the mark. She had a mental block of sorts from years of repressed emotions that had taken on a life of their own. Though he had never quite figured out whether they had manifested prior to the mark or because of it. 

The great tree of the ten tails loomed in the distance, as smoke billowed from various fights near its base. Scattered about were other various signs of destruction that had taken place. Even though they were at least 20 miles from the battle, the smell of dust and ash lingered in the air. He was no stranger to war- he had tried to start one himself. Though, in a way he supposed, he had lent a hand in this one’s fruition as well. Two of his subordinate’s had taken part in creating the chaos. 

The trio continued their hasty speed through the forest. Roughly 15 minutes had passed since departing Tsunade and the other Kage’s location. “Karin, how close are we?” he asked tensely, the urgency inside the serpent only growing stronger. Healing Tsunade had also taken up time, the slug princess had been fatally injured, though, with Karin’s potent chakra, she had managed to pull through. 

Said red head replied quickly, “Almost there, but her chakra is very weak so it’s hard to tell how close exactly.” Despite her prompt reply, Karin didn’t attempt to hide the excitement in her voice. The huge clearing carved from the battle was not too far ahead of them now, and the forest began to thin. The bespectacled kunoichi came to a sudden stop, “Right ahead of us.” Karin announced matter of factly.

Orochimaru grabbed onto a branch and swung to a stop himself. Agilely he lept to the ground underneath him, landing with a quiet thump, followed by two more as his counterparts landed behind him. The serpent scanned the forest and faces for the raven haired girl. She must have been brought to a medic outpost, as there were two small tents and a few gurneys scattered about the clearing.

Orochimaru’s eyes fell upon the raven haired girl in moments- she was obviously fatigued, his sensei’s granddaughter beside her, looking as equally worn out. The two were propped up against a tree near one of the tents. The serpent guessed they both had just moved outside so more shinobi could be treated. Makou had fresh dressings around her arms and torso, suggesting she had been taken care of by the shinobi who were allied against Madara- meaning she had switched sides. Both kunoichi looked like they had faced a difficult battle. However, Orochimaru took note of the pallid coloration of Sarutobi’s face, like she had been poisoned. Makou’s cheeks, while not bandaged, were covered in small cuts. It was almost as if the raven haired girl had been sliced by many tiny blades. If he had to guess, the two had probably fought against each other. 

It dawned on the serpent that Makou had no idea he was revived- he doubted word had made it across the battlefield to her. The ten tails raged in the distance as the various medics scrambled to attend to the many other fallen shinobi. Orochimaru stood in place, not sure how to best proceed. Makou’s eyes weakly fluttered open, as her body stiffened. He observed her ferocious green eyes scan her surroundings, widening as a look of rage crossed her features. She said something to the Sarutobi girl and sunk into the tree she had been leaning against. 

Suigetsu spoke up, oblivious to what was before him “Soooo what exactly are we waiting for?” Orochimaru smirked, it would seem the Senju would be making the first move. He hadn’t been making any attempt to conceal his chakra after all. Swiftly he turned as Makou suddenly burst from the tree to the left of him, the wood splintering and cracking as she did.

Karin and Suigetsu sprung out of Makou’s way as she dove for Orochimaru, her face contorted in a snarl “Kabuto-” her words halted suddenly as the Sannin subdued the incoming attack. Normally he would have chose snakes as his method of restraint, but he opted for something less utilized by Kabuto. His tongue lashed out binding her arms to her body. Keeping her tightly in his grasp would prevent her from any harm, be it to herself, or another attempt at him.

She wrestled against the constraint as he approached her, trying to break free. However, the squirming stopped as the fatigue she had yet to recover from set in. Slowly, he released his hold on her. As she hunched forward, she mumbled dejectedly “What point is there in trying to fool me before killing me, you sick bastard. At least let me have some peace.” She cast her eyes to the side, knitting her bushy brows in contempt. 

“No trick my dear, only truth.” He spoke softly, keeping his gaze focused on hers as she looked towards him- why he had felt the need to be gentle he couldn’t place. It was also odd for him to feel the ache he did in his chest as she stared back at him, tears welling in the corners of her eyes. Orochimaru saw her body go weak once he spoke, as her knees gave out underneath her. She caught herself on her arms, head hung between them. The once ferocious jade eyes had softened almost instantly as she picked her head up. A look of confusion washed over her.

“I- what? How are you...that’s not possible.” her face instantly fell and the same maddened look returned to her eyes; he saw the tears drop to the soil below her, each drop caused the grass to grow a little longer and new blades to sprout. “I’m dead. I’m dead and here you are, because how else could you be?” She looked up at him in disbelief, stifling a sob. “I’m in hell for the atrocities I’ve done to get you back, and here you are, but it’s my own personal purgatory. I’d rather have been killed at your hands than to face an eternity with a hellish hallucination” The last words stung him. He didn’t take it as a personal insult, but the look of pain and anguish on her features stirred something within him.

“No you idiot, he’s really here, Sasuke-kun brought him back, how about that?” Orochimaru put up a hand to silence Karin as she drew a breath to continue her gloating. She sighed indignantly, “What all I said was that Sasuke-kun did what she couldn’t.” Karin huffed as she held her hands up innocently.

“I TRIED!” the sudden scream surprised even the serpent, who quickly reached for her as she flew towards Karin. She was not herself by any means. He caught her as vines lashed out from under her cloak, they dripped with a viscous coating of poisonous nectar. She looked at the serpent, and once again sank to the ground, the vines slowly receding beneath the cloak. Through tears she muttered, “I tried, so hard Orochi-sama.” Orochimaru could sense the emotional instability in her tone, he wasn’t quite sure if she yet believed it was truly him or just a figment of her imagination. “I was going to kill that bastard Uchiha for taking you away from me. I was going unseal you from that cursed blade and return to your side. Then I was going to torture him, make him beg for me to kill him- for you.” she grasped at his hands his desperately, as she shook with anger and sadness. It was clear she had gone insane in his absence, completely abandoning any morals she had once had. She too, like Sasuke, refused to kill unless necessary, but here she was, her voice dripping with vengeance and hatred for the Uchiha, a former teammate and comrade of hers. He realized now why he had felt the guilt earlier, this young girl had really loved him. Of all people.

He had manipulated her, used her rare bloodline for his own profit, and worst of all, he had never really meant it to her when he would say he loved her, it had all been apart of his exploitation of that adoration. He thought back to the conjured fantasies of the Totsuka blade. She had been in them- despite how much he had thought she was just an inconsequential part of a much larger picture. Could he have actually developed feelings for her? He had been most concerned about his young prodigy and next body, Sasuke, at that time. If anything, it was probably the closest he came to “loving” anything that was another human. And what about now? With her in front of him, still devoted as ever what did the serpent feel? Makou had been a constant thought on his mind, even while within the blade. The epiphany pierced him down to his core as he connected the dots. 

He hadn’t realized it, but his hold on her hands had become a tight embrace around her, her face buried in his chest. This young girl loved him, alongside all his flaws, and he knew there were many. Prior to his sealing, had it been necessary, the snake man would have killed her had he needed to, if it meant achieving his goal of absolute knowledge and immortality. It wouldn't have even garnered a second thought. Something told him, she had known that too, but she had dared to love the bloodthirsty serpent nonetheless. Yet, her audacity had sparked something within him, and he had never even known.

Orochimaru remembered his first encounter with the young girl, during the Chuunin exams. Kabuto had told him much about her, and about her adoration she had shown towards the Sannin in the academy. Alongside Sasuke she had shown much potential. How exciting, he had thought at the time, that such a promising and rare Senju youth had such an interest in him. He had crafted a special mark just for her, one that would only work because of that infatuation, a complete exploit of her feelings towards him. Ai no Juin. He could see it now in his mind, when he had bit her, Makou’s mark had manifested above her heart, the mark itself faintly resembled one as well. It was ironic now, maybe his subconscious had been working against him the whole time, but while the mark had been intended to provide him complete control over her, here and now he thought, it was a symbol of something much realer, and much more precious than control or manipulation.

“I love you Makou.” He said it quietly, but it was unwavering. He couldn’t say why he felt the the need to say it, or even how such words could fall from his mouth. She held him tighter, a muffled sob as she buried herself further in his embrace. She gripped tightly at his sleeves. She choked as she tried to speak, but he understood despite her incapacitation. She didn’t have to say it, her actions made it obvious. He was aware of the two pairs of eyes on him and the raven haired girl. Whether they had heard what he had stated he didn’t quite care. They stood for a moment, as the kunoichi in his embrace stilled. 

Makou looked up at him- drawing a shaky breath as she finally relaxed. Her bright green eyes looked a little more like how they used to, full of an inner sunlight. He gave her a gentle smile. He had a lot to make up for, a lot to tell her, and most importantly of all, a new life he would create with her. It was a start.


	2. Trials

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been reworked!

Some weeks had passed since the end of the war, Orochimaru alongside Makou was bound and being led along to a trial by the five villages. Behind him, he could hear the footsteps of the other criminals turned allies of the war, Sasuke, team Taka, and Kabuto. It was a warm day, and the morning light was bright. Brighter than he was accustomed to during his time contained in Konoha’s prison.

Up until this point they had been locked up in holding cells. The conditions had been dismal at best- but it was nice to be able to move around comfortably now. The shackles they were contained in now were much less restricting than the thick binds he was placed in within the cells. Short term seals had been placed on each of them to restrain any hand sign usage. However, Orochimaru had no intent of causing trouble or escaping.

It was , in part due to his change of heart after being released, but it had been reaffirmed by the paradise that was created for him while he had been caught in the Infinite Tsukuyomi. It only confirmed the realization he had on the battlefield. He glanced at the woman who walked beside him, she seemed cheery as she gazed around the forest while passing through. His bond with her was still an anomaly he was coming to terms with. He wondered what the future held for the two of them. 

The next hours would determine exactly that. Tsunade had told him she would fight for him, that she truly believed he had changed, and she would convince the other kages to see that. If Naruto believed Sasuke had changed, she argued, then why can’t I believe my teammate did too? The Fifth and Sixth Hokage planned to host all of the now, and hopefully soon official, reformed rogue nin in Konoha he assumed after the trial concluded. That is, if it went favorably.

A reformed shinobi, he silently laughed at himself. Never in a million years did he see himself here. Regret washed over him. Though, it had been a constant nagging tug within him ever since Tsunade had mentioned that Jiraiya could still be alive, if only he had decided to let go of his folly a little sooner.

In the Infinite Tsukuyomi, Jiraiya had been alive, so had his parents, and Makou was there too. He had imagined that Jiraiya would constantly ask for his secret as to how he had managed to catch such a young beauty. Orochimaru would only swirl his sake and give his teammate a sly grin, “I have my ways.” As his tongue flicked around his shot glass.

“Orochimaru you snake!” Jiraiya had laughed, much too loudly causing those in the tavern to stare. The toad’s exuberance and outgoing nature persisted even in a world that was deemed by the pale man’s subconscious to be perfect. But it had been an imaginary paradise- Jiraiya would not be here in the now. He never would be. 

Orochimaru shifted his thoughts to more pleasant subjects, considering the youths who followed beside him. Makou had a small smile on her face, but she was silent. Sasuke’s usual brooding sable eyes were cast downward, a somber aura emanating from him. He had been silent the entire time within the cells. Not that it came as a surprise to the serpent, he had his entire world shattered. Everything he thought he had done away with, had given up to pursue for his own need for revenge his to claim again. Even so, they were both still young- when the serpent had been training them, it had been easy to forget they were only teenagers. They were the wind that now moved the windmill. It gave him hope, and eased some of the regret within him. The great summit loomed ahead of them, almost as if the building itself was looking down upon them. Makou turned her emerald green eyes to the serpent, her gentle smile turning to a toothy grin.

“Don’t look so tense Lord Orochimaru,” He quirked a slender brow, not aware he had himself been showing such emotion. Makou continued, her tone optimistic, “ Rei and Gaara are gonna be on our side no matter what, and there’s Kai too, and Yotsuba- even if you’re probably the worst out of all of us. Actually,” Makou’s drew her face into an expression of deep thought, “if it weren’t for you none of us would be here. Huh” She cocked her head to the side, as he assumed her mind continued following the tangent. Sasuke cast her a steely glance.

Orochimaru chuckled, “My dear, thank you so much, that definitely eases any concerns I may have.” He said it playfully. Even though she had always been reserved in the lairs, she was typically brutally blunt, but he knew she had good intentions. Sasuke exhaled harshly. Kabuto glanced over at the Uchiha, his glasses catching the sunlight.

“What?” Makou looked at him.

“I would have been here either way, my aniki’s sacrifice is what caused me to be here, not some old man with a weird interest in teenagers.” Sasuke motioned to the others around him. Orochimaru pressed his lips into a thin line. Sasuke was as indignant as usual as well. Though, his analysis wasn’t all correct- Juugo wasn’t quite a teenager anymore, however, the serpent thought to himself, nor were Makou or Kabuto. All three were at least in their early 20’s. Orochimaru peered down at Sasuke, he was taller than the Uchiha now that he was in the white Zetsu's body. Always so disrespectful. But, Orochimaru knew Sasuke wouldn’t have ever come as far as he did without his training. In a way, he was proud of Sasuke, proud that he chose to overcome his master. It meant Sasuke could be better than him, and not be plagued by the same mistakes the Sannin had made in his youth. He was still as promising as ever.

“Come now Sasuke, surely you can’t give all the credit to your dear older brother.” Orochimaru casually prodded Sasuke’s side. It was fun to watch him get uncomfortable at the unwelcome contact. His two students weren’t the only ones who held onto old personality traits. He liked to watch things squirm. Not that Sasuke gave much reaction past that.

“Tch.” The Uchiha’s expression remained stormy. 

“Heeey.” Karin huffed from behind them. “Dont touch my Sasuke-kun like that! I mean, um- don’t poke people so much younger than you, that’s creepy. Like Sasuke-kun said.” Karin grew more flustered and hitched up her glasses. “Not that I agree with everything Sasuke-kun says or anything, even though he is always right. Like always.” She waved her hands dismissively. Suigetsu piped up.

“Except for when he, you know, tried to kill you right? Or was he still right Karin?” Karin, hitched her glasses a few more times and mumbled some sort of avoidant reply. Orochimaru snickered,it had seemed Sasuke had attempted to channel some of his master’s ruthlessness, though the serpent doubted it was an honest attempt. He knew enough of the Uchiha that if he had meant it, Karin wouldn’t be standing here. 

Their attention however was grabbed by the shinobi leading them stopping and turning to address the group of rogues. Behind the shinobi was the entrance of the building where the trial was being held.

“It’s time.” Makou knit her brows and grinned. The shinobi cleared his throat before speaking.

“You are to enter the trial room uniformly and quietly. You will be searched once now for any weapons or summons, and once again before entering the trial room.” The Shinobi cast a glance at Orochimaru when he said summons. Usually he did have a snake or two somewhere, just in case. But he was no longer the Great White serpent hidden beneath the body of a human, so at the moment, he was relatively snake free. A few more Shinobi came through the doors of the building, they quickly began patting them down, while another, a Hyuuga, scanned them for anything else they could be hiding. 

On Kabuto’s person they had found several scalpels. Orochimaru smirked, his curiosity piqued as he tried to figure out where the medic had been concealing them. Normally, such tools could not be wielded effectively for offensive use. The scaled man was certainly not ordinary however. The shinobi keeping watch of them must have known that as well, as they immediately confiscated the small tools. Kabuto’s eyes flashed with panic for a moment but subsided- he had a fixation with the medical devices. Almost like a comfort object. To the side of the grey haired man, Suigetsu made a face. 

“You think you have enough of those?” violet eyes looked at him with concern, “You need a new hobby, man. ” Once they had finished the scan, they were escorted through the elaborate building to a large, imposing set of wooden doors. Again the pat down was repeated, as was the visual scan. Beside him, the Senju snickered. 

“Had to get a second look eh?” Makou was looking at the Hyuuga. “Ya like what you see?” She did a little shake to emphasize the last point. Since the curse mark’s power was no longer active, Makou’s repressed second stage, Orochimaru assumed, had fused with her consciousness. It was probably why her emotional state had been so unstable after his “death” had weakened the seals. She had always been the straight forward type, and modest was not a word the serpent would use to describe her. In the lairs however, she had tried her best to put up a front while around him, hiding her more raw emotions and drives with placidity. Though, his tendency to stalk had meant he was far more aware of her true colors than she knew. Despite that, with the manifestation no longer walled off, she had no qualms being -provocative he supposed would be a word to describe it- around the serpent. The Hyuuga blushed and looked away quickly.

“No Madam Senju, just doing my job.” The shinobi said it hurriedly while Makou chuckled. Kabuto shifted around uncomfortably as well, some of Orochimaru’s flesh, and therefore will, was in him. The snake man knew firsthand that it could be difficult to control his own impulsiveness. 

Karin coughed in the background, “Not much to look at, if you ask me.” Suigetsu’s face lit up, and a cheeky grin spread across his face.

“That settles it, once we’re done here, we can see who looks better in a bikini!” Suigetsu suggested. For a second, Kabuto’s face also lit up, but it was quickly forced down and replaced with a look of disdain. Orochimaru hid his amusement. Karin punched the swordsmen, when the punch landed Suigetsu seemed shocked.

Karin giggled “Looks like the waterboy can’t turn into water when his jutsu’s sealed, huh?” Karin looked proud of herself. Suigetsu rubbed his arm defeatedly.

“Enter.” The Shinobi who had led them there ordered gruffly. As they entered the room, a great round table was before them, with each Kage, as well as their respective advisors beside them. Makou waved excitedly to Rei and Gaara. Rei did a little wave back, it seemed she was trying to do her best to seem professional. Orochimaru cast a glance to Tsunade, who was busily discussing something with Shizune, her warm brown eyes met with his for a moment, and she gave him a hopeful smile. Kakashi was also there, at the moment he was the official Hokage in office, but Tsunade wanted to do one last thing before completely retiring from her place as Fifth Hokage. The other Kage were also busily chatting in hushed tones and casting glances at the S class shinobi who had just entered the room.

Unexpected to Orochimaru, a few others sat in another stand off to the side of the great table in the center of the room, there, he assumed, sat other important ninja or perhaps those who were willing to give testimonials, some faces looked familiar. Makou’s face lit up as she started waving to the other stands. The Sannin followed the direction of her gaze. The Sarutobi woman gave a small wave and so did another darker skinned girl next to her. Orochimaru knew the Sarutobi, she had been there during the war as well when he first found Makou. Not only that, but he had known her since she was an infant. Kai Sarutobi, granddaughter of the Third Hokage. The girl next to her he wasn’t so familiar with. Though, judging from her skin tone and eyes, she was likely originally from the lightning country. Guessing from the names mentioned earlier by Makou, that must be Yotsuba. 

He also remembered the Sarutobi kunoichi had vowed to kill him one day. He hoped that was no longer the case, seeing as his sensei, her grandfather, had a sort of reconciliation during the war. He also happened to be her godfather, and in his new life, it was one of the many promises he had long forgotten about that he planned to remedy. As he scanned the stands, he saw other familiar faces. Naruto was there, trying to get Sasuke’s attention, Sakura was trying to calm him down. Sensei’s teammates sat quietly on the benches as well. They’re still alive? He thought to himself. He was reminded of how old he was, despite the many changes he had within himself, he knew he needed more time to reach his goals. That was another project he must work on, sooner rather than later.

Kakashi stood up from his seated position at the table, and cleared his throat.

The room became silent.

“So,” his voice was calm and laid back, “I’m sure we all know why we’re here, I hope?” A sound of agreement echoed around the room. “Good, that saves me time.” His hand twitched around his pocket. Orochimaru could see the corner of a bright orange book poking out of his pocket. Instead he reached for some papers in front of him. The masked man began to read off names.

“Hozuki Suigetsu of the Mist, Monosashi Makou of the Senju clan, Uchiha Sasuke, Yakushi Kabuto, Karin, Juugo, and Orochimaru, you have all expressed your intent to become reformed shinobi and return to your villages. During the recent war some of you showed your dedication to the Allied Shinobi forces by fighting alongside us, despite having previously been our enemies. The Kages of the five villages are here to listen to testimonies of those who fought alongside you. We will then deliberate your worthiness as to whether your crimes can be forgiven.” With that, the testimonies began. First, of course, was the Uchiha. 

Naruto spoke passionately of Sasuke, as did Sakura. Though, honestly, Orochimaru thought to himself, Sasuke’s part in the war was all that was needed to prove he could be forgiven and trusted again. Team Taka was referenced as a collective group,a name that they had fashioned themselves. Though it had been Hebi, however they were no longer of the snake. While no one really could testify for them, their crimes were few. All they had really done wrong was follow and serve Orochimaru.

Next was Makou, her list of crimes was longer, however, she did have another person other than those he expected vouch for her trustworthiness. Orochimaru’s former experiment, Tenzo took the stand. It came as a surprise to the serpent that after the leaf had been destroyed by Pein, Makou had helped rebuild the village with her mokuton. Tenzo argued that she had the Will of Fire in her heart and did not ever truly want to harm The Leaf. Of course her friends, Kai and Yotsuba had their parts to say, as did Rei. The Kazekage ended up having to calm her down as she had gotten a little caught up in her impassioned speech and nearly broke the table in front of her in two. Makou was followed by Kabuto, who interestingly, Naruto and Sakura spoke for as well, however most of it hinged on the fact that he healed Sasuke on the battlefield.

Last to be granted amnesty was himself. It was then Tsunade stood up from her seat amongst the other Kage. The Sannin watched as his former teammate inhaled a steady breath. She spoke in a pointed tone, her posture authoritative despite her small stature, “Of all the shinobi who stand before us, Orochimaru is the most corrupt, and most ruthless of them all. His crimes far outnumber all the other’s transgressions tenfold. But this is why I believe full heartedly he has truly come back to a path of good.” She looked across the room, seeing people shift uncomfortably in their seats. “ His efforts to save not only me, but the other Kage stand in such stark contrast to his previous actions. As such, how can one believe he hasn’t changed?” She let the question hang in the air. Orochimaru was doubtful that no one would have a counter to her words. His suspicions were soon confirmed.

“ And how do we know he doesn’t have ulterior motives?” The Raikage spoke up with biting precision. It was obvious to the serpent, that it had been something he had been waiting to say. Makou’s friend Yotsuba pulled a face.

“And what about you Raikage, weren’t you a sworn enemy of Konohagakure up until a few months ago? How many atrocities did you personally order to be carried out against The Leaf? And yet here we sit, allies united. If we can be allied, why can’t a former Sannin also be forgiven?” Tsunade’s retort was as equally fierce as the Raikage’s words. The Raikage looked taken aback, but he bowed his head down in a gesture of defeat. Orochimaru had to give credit to his teammate, Tsunade could be an intimidating force of willpower. Convincing too. “Does anyone else have an objection?” No others spoke. Orochimaru wondered what Jiraiya would have said had he been alive, would it have been as fiery and heartfelt as Naruto’s words for Sasuke? 

Kakashi looked around, taking a deep breath. “If there are no other objections, then these rogues before you will be henceforth known as Konohagakure ninja from this day forward.” Orochimaru scanned the room, and while many faces did look apprehensive, they did not say a word. Not even against him. “Alright then,” he addressed the group, “you are no longer criminals, your crimes have been pardoned. But should any of you defect again, death will be your swift punishment.” He held his hand up and formed a handsign.

The seals that had been placed on them burned up in a bright blue flame. The room drew a collective breath, as if waiting for an absolute chaos to break out. But through the silence came Naruto’s loud voice “SASSSSUUUUUKKEEE!” The blond fox ran to his teammate. Would Jiraiya have done the same? Orochimaru met Tsunade’s eyes, a huge smile across her face. She mouthed the words ‘drinks on me’. He felt a rush of air as Makou jumped up, wrapping her arms around his shoulders hugging him, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He stood in shock for a moment. It caught him off guard to say the least. He recover quickly though as he gently smiled at her, returning her excited grin. She let go of him, she didn’t say a word, but she nodded her understanding. Behind her, three Kunoichi approached, pulling her off into the crowd of the departing attendees.

\------

Orochimaru inhaled deeply as he exited the stuffy building. The crowd of bodies had cleared, leaving only a few shinobi behind. 

He was no longer a bearer of the label “S class ninja”, and his name had been removed from the bingo book. They had been assigned basic barracks as well as given rules to abide by while within the village. Public announcements would be made to civilians regarding their new freedom, however all seven of them would have a probationary period of sorts under close watch from the village. The first step had been achieved. The serpent observed the day had progressed to late afternoon, the sun hovering over the horizon. A gentle breeze blew through his long, raven hair. “So what now Orochi-sama?” Makou looked to the pale man curiously. 

“Well, I think it best for now we remain near the village.” He gave her an audacious grin. “Of course for future endeavors, extra bodies will be needed.” He looked over to Kabuto, Karin, Suigetsu, and Juugo. “Honestly, who else do you four have but me?” Karin and Suigetsu suddenly became very interested in the dirt.

“That would be very gracious of you Orochimaru-sama.” Juugo’s deep yet gentle voice spoke up. The swordsmen looked at him in shock. “He has a point, where else can we go? Unlike Sasuke, we have no teams to return to, and Makou will be with Orochimaru either way. I doubt it will be like last time.” The pale haired man didn’t seem comforted by Juugo’s words. Karin shrugged, but didn’t protest. 

Kabuto seemed a little distant, purposefully avoiding the serpent’s stare. “And you, Kabuto?” Orochimaru could understand his apprehension, but he had hoped Kabuto would join him.

“Lord Orochimaru, I respectfully decline. I have other goals in mind. I need to pay a visit somewhere. Somewhere I haven’t been since that fateful night…” His gaze fell upon the village, clouded and far away. Makou looked confused, as did his other former subordinates.

Orochimaru simply grinned, “of course Kabuto, I understand completely.” He had spent a long time with the medic, and could read him well. “I wish you best of luck on your goals.” Kabuto nodded, held up a handsign, and like that, he was gone. “What of the rest of you?” The snake coolly inquired.

Karin hitched her glasses. “I accept.” Suigetsu groaned loudly.

“No experimenty stuff?” Suigetsu seemed nervous to be so upfront with the snake man.

“No experiments, well, at least none on you, or any other unwilling subjects.” Orochimaru thought about that last part, he really had changed. It was a challenge, no doubt, but he looked forward to the knowledge he would from it. 

“Fine.” The swordsmen folded his arms across his chest, as he reluctantly accepted “only cuz I don’t wanna be on my own. Otherwise, I would have ditched ages ago.” 

The remaining five headed towards the village, their assigned barracks awaiting them.


	3. In With the New

He sat in his expansive and ever growing new lab, and it was (mostly) above ground this time. The snake surveyed his surroundings, there was always something new he wanted to add, or a new device he wanted to create, but today, he sat looking at a tank. He had used one much like it when he had been attempting experiments to recreate Hashirama’s mokuton kekkai genkai. However, as Orochimaru looked at it, he had another idea in mind.

Recently, he had been working on his never ending quest for immortality, something he had not quite given up on. While working on new, less inhumane ways of achieving that goal, he had a renewed fascination: genetics. Makou had already piqued his interest with her innovative plant hybrids. As he sat in his lab, he thought about cloning himself. Perhaps, much like Makou’s hybrid plants or the mokuton he tried implanting into children before, he would splice some of his genes to create a better version of himself, or like with Shin, attempt creating a being.

This time though, there would be no harmful testing on unwilling subjects. What he had in mind was far more ambitious, he would use his own DNA, which to his knowledge was far more unstable than Shin’s versatile DNA. Even, he thought, he could potentially raise this clone child with Makou. The pale man looked back to the infinite tsukuyomi, specifically his paradise. In it, he had a family. Not only his parents, but a family with Makou as well. The serpent had long ago realized however, that his age may be an obstacle, hence his pursuit of a younger body. His ideal age would be to revert his years to when he was 25 or so, around the same time his corruption had began, and potentially, redo all that he had missed. Some things could never be changed from that time, but, he could begin anew. Or, give a version of himself a chance to start over; build up a better foundation. Of course all this banked on the idea that it could be done. 

But why not? The Sannin thought to himself, they already create clones of chakra, why not flesh and blood? He had a few methods winding around in his brain. Failure, he was sure, would teach him, but then the question of the ethics involved in such an experiment loomed over him. 

Makou had plants, they had no sentience, life nor death was something they were aware of, but a being, that could be an issue, especially if it failed. He was suddenly jolted from his thoughts as Makou placed a hand on the snake’s shoulder. “Are you alright? You seemed like you were miles away.” Her face looked worried. He smiled gently. 

“That or he was trying to explode the tank with his stare.” Suigetsu was leaning against a doorway, sipping from his water bottle.

“I’m fine Makou, simply letting my mind wander. Is there something happening? I’m guessing there is a purpose to your being here Suigetsu?” He looked over in his former experiment’s direction. He could see him shuffle and shift his weight, the serpent was aware of Suigetu’s fear of him, something the boy was slowly, but surely overcoming. 

“You have a visitor. Some lady with huge knockers, said she owed you something.” Orochimaru pursed his lips at the vulgar description of his teammate. Though, admittedly, it was perhaps the first thing most noticed of her. Unless she was drunk. Then, it would be her fists.

“You must mean Tsunade, let her know I’ll be there in a moment.” What happenstance, the skilled medic and former Hokage could give him some advice on his idea, and maybe he could obtain a clearer direction for which to head into. Normally, seeking the assistance of others on such ambitious experiments was something he never would have bothered with. The snake had previously been very hands on when it came to his learning process, much to the fear of others. Their nameless lives had not been of concern to him, and therefore, were disposable. But, as he kept telling himself, this time will be different. 

“Makou, I’ll be heading out tonight, I’m sure Tsunade has something in store for me, whether I'll want to take part or not.” More than likely drinking he concluded to himself, and probably gambling. Now that she was no longer the acting Hokage, she had much more free time on her hands, as well as, what Orochimaru would call, a familiar drinking buddy to indulge along with in nostalgia. 

He remembered the three of them, right around when Jiraiya had become old enough to drink. The snake and toad’s birthdays weren’t too far apart, and Tsunade had grown restless waiting for them. That first night they had went out drinking as a team, much to Sarutobi-sensei’s chagrin, had been eventful to say the least. His teammates liked to go hard, he preferred to pace himself, and enjoy the taste of the sake. Tsunade was having none of that, and things had gotten somewhat out of hand. He headed towards the sliding doors that were the entrance of his estate. 

“Ah, Tsunade, I see you’ve gotten a head start?” His amber eyes surveyed her somewhat hunched over and flushed body. Beside her stood her ever faithful right hand, Shizune, and in her arms a small pig. “I’ll keep good eye over her Shizune.” he waved his hand dismissively. She bowed and scurried off, yet another who was nervous in the serpent’s presence. A reminder of how much he had impacted those around him.

“I don’t need to be babysat old man, I can handle myself just fine thank you very, very much.” He cast a disdainful glance at her, a snarky tone in her voice, and a sly grin on the blonde’s face. She must have thought it hilarious to call him old.

“If I’m old Princess, pray tell, then what are you? I seem to recall you being several months my senior.” Tsunade snorted.

\----

Both of the Sannin were a few drinks in, as well as several stories past just reminiscing. I have gotten old haven’t I, he admitted inwardly. The raven swirled his sake as Tsunade downed yet another. He had been waiting for her to get comfortably buzzed before inquiring about his project; hopefully she would be more receptive if she was in good spirits. “Are you going to drink it, or try and make a whirlpool?” He cocked a slender eyebrow as sake sloshed out of the bottle she was holding.

“Unlike you Tsunade-hime, I prefer to keep sake within its container.” He pointed a pale finger to her now damp yukata. She looked down at herself then back at him, a look of annoyance across her face. He gave a small chuckle before finishing his drink, “ I had a question for you princess.” His tone had changed from mocking to serious; Tsunade sat up a little straighter.

“Well I’m not getting any younger, so out with it.” She seemed fairly relaxed, to those who may just be passing by, but his ophidian eyes were far more discerning than the average onlooker. His tone had worried her, however, he had to press on despite her caution. 

“I had an idea for an experiment,” her honey brown eyes widened, she nodded stiffly, reluctantly urging him to continue, “ not like anything I’ve done before. I want to make a clone.” Her rigid shoulders dropped in relief, and she let out a sigh. 

“Oh, you're just drunk, we make clones all the time.” She brandished her hand to emphasize her words, almost as if to wave away the notion “Like I’ve never done before,” she mimicked him “tch.” The snake bit his lip in annoyance. What did she take him for? A fool? Also he sounded nothing like that.

“ No,” he said it slowly, “ One of flesh and blood.” The blonde had been about to take another shot before stopping mid swig, a look of fascination and apprehension across her face. Tsunade was a gifted medic nin, she was familiar with the ins and outs of the human body, as well as its building blocks. His amber eyes didn't blink as she soaked in the weight of his words. “Could it be done? From one strand of DNA to a whole being?”

She inhaled sharply, then let out a long breath, her golden eyebrows furrowed in deep thought as she set the bottle down. “It wouldn't be easy, that's for sure.” He stifled the giddy look that almost escaped his stoic demeanor. It wasn't an outright no. “You’ve certainly done worse, and have been successful…” her words trailed off, before she shook her head. “Why are you even asking me? Actually, why ask in the first place? What are you hoping to achieve?” Her eyes pierced him, searching for an answer. He had one, of course. He knew his initial goal was immortality, but he also wanted to raise a family, and there was so much more potential to this yet to be created child. 

“Well, as you said, we aren’t getting any younger. And I still hope to one day to reach my goal of immortality, however I now see a new way of obtaining that goal, I also wish to start a family with Makou.” Tsunade stared even harder, biting her lower lip in concentration, as if searching for something else. The snake could tell she wasn’t wholly satisfied with his answer. “Was there something else you wanted to hear? Don't mistake this, I am not asking permission, I am asking for your help, and your input, because I value it. Now tell me princess, will you aid me or no?” She turned her head away in frustration.

“Your answer seems well-intentioned enough, but what about mistakes? Or perhaps you get something you weren’t expecting? You can’t just trash the failures and start over.” She was right, he couldn’t, but that’s why he was asking her for assistance, to help eliminate some of those possibilities. “What if you fail, and Makou is faced with a decision she can’t make? You may be ready for failure, but she won’t be. What will you do then?” she let the question hang in the air, and the words bore into the serpent. The slug princess scrutinized his pale figure, he was staring into his sake cup. “I can’t stop you, and if you aren't harming anyone, you aren’t technically doing anything wrong. But if you choose to follow through, I have one request; do not tell my grand niece. Not until failure is no longer a possibility.” Her words were fierce, actually, the fact Makou was even related to Tsunade had slipped his mind, he hadn't been aware of the care she had for the younger Senju. The snake inhaled deeply, he held it for a moment, allowing a pause before he agreed to his former teammate’s terms. He exhaled, as he settled his mind on his decision.

“I will not tell her, not until perfection is a certainty.” He said it quietly, his demeanor calm, though guilt already plagued the Sannin’s mind. It just meant he had to get it right in as few tries as possible. Also, Makou wouldn't be aware of the newest extension to the lab. Despite their somber conversation, his head had already been buzzing. He poured himself one more glass of sake, before handing the bottle off to Tsunade, he raised his hand, “Kanpai.” Sometimes, he wished he could feel the burn of the alcohol in his throat, though he would probably feel the hangover in the morning.


	4. Rebirth and Renewal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is a little graphic, and perhaps triggering in some aspects. My sis said I should probably put a warning just in case.

Failure. Orochimaru scrutinized the liquid-filled tank in front of him. As his ophidian eyes surveyed the glass, remnants of the small organism that once was rapidly disintegrated; the denser tissue sundered as it drifted through the bio-fluid. It left a bitter taste in his mouth, and his throat dry. Like a strong herbal medicine, it was hard to swallow. Yet, like medicine, the serpent knew failure wasn’t necessarily a bad thing. However, logic did not calm the frustration he now felt. The snake wished for a moment he could be as he used to, cold and indifferent. In the past a failure such as this, while maddening, would certainly not weigh as heavily in his chest as it did now. 

He slammed his fist on the control panel near the tank, the once steady beeping of the monitored vitals which now flatlined only added insult to injury. Months down the drain. Tsunade was right, he could never share this with Makou until it was successful. If she had known and were here now, he doubted she would be able to continue on with the project. All the more reason to not fail again, the pale man thought to himself. Next time can’t be a mistake. He had valuable data from this failure, and up until this unexpected turn of events, the Sannin had thought perhaps this little globule of DNA and tissue would form into a living being. He would press on until he got it right.

While the former S-class nin had managed an experiment like this in the past, it had ultimately been deemed a failure by him. Orochimaru’s whole purpose with Shin had been to further his knowledge of the Uchiha clan and their extraordinary dojutsu. He had certainly made a being, but the original shin was unique, his cells had been incredibly receptive to such experiments, it had been apart of the boy’s birth clan’s abilities to adapt. Not to mention there weren’t as many variables involved then as he was now merging a whole genetic code into a being. He drew from his experience grafting the Sharingan into Danzo as well, once again, while it had taken many tries to have implanted it successfully into a non-Uchiha host, he had managed to do so. The serpent had also managed to insert genetic materials into fetuses in the hopes of recreating the mokuton. That too had been considered a failed experiment, until he learned of Tenzo. While all that was certainly similar, what he was doing now almost seemed like a combination of all three, but there was no foundation. He was creating “Mitsuki”, he had decided to call it, from scratch, using his own DNA and flesh as well as the chakras of a few other choice subjects. 

Mitsuki’s abilities would not be left to chance, he would be stronger than Orochimaru by far. The child would be able to use the sage jutsu of Juugo’s clan as well as that of the nagas inhabiting Ryuchi cave; he would also have most of the same abilities Orochimaru had as well as the elemental chakras the pale man had mastered in his life, in addition to yin and yang release. However, the serpent had opted to not use Makou’s DNA in the process of forming Mitsuki’s genome. He had made the decision not to do so for several reasons, the first being that if he wasn’t informing Makou of the experiment, he could not use her DNA as part of the project. The snake had meant it when he said he would no longer use subjects for experiments without their consent. He had also taken into consideration that by adding in her kekkai genkai abilities to his own mokuton release (which he had gained from the white zetsu he was inhabiting) it could complicate the expressing of said genes in the clone. If the serpent had done so it would mean he would have to take into account the dominant and recessive traits and alleles between he and Makou. This would be far too unpredictable. He also reasoned that too much power, and the child could end up having no abilities whatsoever; with each chakra fighting for dominance, they would ending up subduing each other altogether. 

The raven haired man collected samples of the bio-fluid, as well as what tissue he could gather. Orochimaru had carefully set up the slides for future analysis, as well as put the tissue into various petri dishes he had prepared in case of failure to try and maintain their viability. He drained the remaining liquid in the tank and hoses that were attached, in preparation for his next attempt. He would have to sanitize the inside again. He also released the multiple seals he had placed on the tank and medical equipment, they were in case a certain someone had breached his private wing of the lab, as well as if any unforeseen accidents took place- such as an attack or if some sort of long range jutsu was used on the village that could harm the organism while it was still growing. He carefully recorded the data that had been stored on the monitors. Hopefully all this precious data would reveal the anomaly that had caused this attempt to fail. 

As he continued his cleaning, his mind wandered to his previous lab assistant. Orochimaru had went to Kabuto again to inquire of him what he thought of the experiment, but his former subordinate had been very busy at the time with the orphans of the war. Much to the Sannin’s discontent, he had once again declined Orochimaru’s offer to come with him. He really did miss the silver haired nin in the lab, his ample knowledge of medical procedures and fastidious nature were an asset. Kabuto was always so very meticulous when they cleaned up after an experiment, a type A for sure. In all honesty, Orochimaru hated the cleaning the most. He would normally just jump to another exam room and start again while Kabuto scoured away. Makou was also very tidy in the labs, but she couldn’t be here either. He grimaced as he scrubbed the insides of the glass. It almost felt degrading for someone like him to have do such a menial job, however Kabuto and Makou both seemed to enjoy it. Yet another humbling experience, he thought to himself. 

\----

It was a few weeks or so later when the snake man found it- the anomaly. A simple fix he thought to himself gleefully; it would only require some minor adjustments to the bio-fluid’s enzyme levels, as well as tweaking the pH balance. Along the way in finding his mistake he had discovered a couple pleasant surprises that had resulted from the unsuccessful attempt. The cells he had managed to retrieve were still, in a way, his own and they still were growing in the small petri dishes he had placed them in. Their will to live was a testament to his own tenacity. Drawing from Kabuto’s ingenuity, he decided to inject himself with some of the clone cells to see what would happen. Should the results not be to his liking, he reasoned, he could shed off the tainted flesh with no harm sustained to himself. However, what had happened was better than he could have hoped. The raven wouldn’t have noticed it himself, had his ever devoted partner not called it out. 

Orochimaru had been sitting in one of the common areas he had built into his estate. The Sannin, in his leisure time, enjoyed reading the many scrolls he had amassed over his lifetime, some he had read many times through, but each time he would pick up something new, or he would approach the reading with a different perspective. As the slender man was immersed within his reading, his tongue flicked about occasionally as something piqued his interest, he heard a voice come from what seemed far away. Slowly he was brought back to reality. Makou was talking to Suigetsu. “You know, I think you’re right.” Suigestu drawled in agreement, the pale man glanced up at the two standing in the entry way. Makou’s intense cat green eyes were trained on him, scrutinizing his every detail. If it weren’t for her current body language, the raven would assume that she was getting ready to pounce. However with Suigetsu also being present he highly doubted it. 

“Can I help you dears?” Orochimaru inquired as he carefully closed up his scroll. “It’s rude to stare, you know. Haven’t at I least taught you all manners?” His tone was playful, the serpent was in good spirits. He cocked his to one side as he awaited his reply.   
Makou provided a response, “You’ve changed.” The snake scoffed, yes, and snakes have scales he thought to himself. Makou raised her somewhat bushy eyebrows, “I guess I should be more specific. Your facial structure. Its different. As is your stature, your skin also seems...different.” Makou gestured up and down his body as he began to stand from his seated position. Suigetsu was nodding in agreement.

“Dude, even I notice it, and I can say with confidence I don’t have a creepy habit of ogling you in a loosely tied kimono.” Suigetsu placed a hand on Makou’s shoulder, “You know I still don’t get why you would like a guy like that Mai-chan, didn’t Zabuza-san teach you anything?” A vine attempted to smack his hand away, but it only managed to flick water. He smirked in her general direction. She took a step towards Orochimaru, ignoring Suigestu’s candid remark. “Point is, Makou thinks you look, what was it you said, five years older?” Suigestu chuckled as she once again tried to smack him with a vine. Orochimaru looked taken aback, before Makou quickly spoke up. 

“YOUNGER. I said younger, you stupid little minnow.” The serpent was relieved, age was a somewhat sensitive subject for him, had he been in a worse mood he probably would not have reacted so peacefully to Suigestu’s snide comment. Makou once again addressed Orochimaru, “Orochi-sama, if even this dunce noticed something then there is definitely a difference.” He considered her position. She made a good point, perhaps that was why he was feeling so dapper today? However it was then the thought permeated his mind, the cells he had injected, could they have actually had some effect? His agile hands formed the hand sign for a shadow clone. Makou and Suigetsu jumped back in surprise. Orochimaru commanded the clone to strip down part way so he could better analyze himself. Makou blushed at the unexpected reveal.

“Are you serious man, no warning just gonna get naked? Kami. I was not asked if I wanted to be a part of your guy’s freaky relationship.” Suigetsu covered his eyes in a dramatic manner waving his hand out in front of him. Makou gave a little chuckle. The Sannin payed him no mind and continued his inspection. As he grabbed the clones face and turned it side to side, he could see that there was indeed a change. His features were softer, his normally well defined cheekbones were less pronounced, his frame was somewhat slighter. The pale man gave the clone a nod and it dissapeared in a poof of smoke. Suigetsu went on complaining, “You know it was not necessary for you to have it strip down, I don’t see how that really helped at all.” Orochimaru snickered.

“I did it on purpose of course. Just to get under your skin.” He said the last word with a hiss to emphasize it. Suigetsu pulled a face, and walked off mumbling about not feeling like anyone knew what modesty was. The Sannin heard him mention Makou and Karin always having their midriffs exposed. Now that he thought about it Sasuke preferred to wear his haori open as well. He turned to Makou, her arms were folded across her chest, and she had a look of expectancy across her features. “Something the matter? You look cross. I’m quite elated actually, shouldn’t you be as well, this could "play" out quite well for us.” He had a sly grin on his face as he snaked his tongue around his lips, but the young Senju’s expression was unwavering.

“You want to explain why you suddenly look younger? Overnight, it seems, I might add.” She had already called him out prior to this about the amount of time he was spending in the lab, so she was already suspicious of him. Ah, he thought to himself, I didn't quite think this through. The serpent bit his tongue, the sharp fang piercing it ever so slightly. He certainly wasn’t expecting this sort of reaction to the cells, in fact, he hadn't really anticipated something so drastic would result from his spontaneous decision. Now he had to explain these circumstances without giving away what he was doing without her knowledge. 

“Perhaps it's the white zetsu host, it had incredibly regenerative cells, it may have the ability to even rewind aging.” Orochimaru feigned ignorance. The slender man was glad he was as clever as he was, Makou was a very intelligent and perceptive kunoichi, but he felt his explanation was sufficient. She seemed to ponder his remark, as she did he spoke up again, “If you like, I can continue to observe myself, and monitor for any more changes.” She once again scanned him with her peridot eyes. He was sure she was searching for some sort of tell on if he was deceiving her or not, however he was a master of such things. As well as Makou knew him, if he didn't want her to know something, she wouldn’t. 

“That might explain it, but if something was wrong, you would tell me, right? What if it is a form of rejection?” Her black brows furrowed into a look of concern. Her demeanor softening a bit from the steely one she had a moment ago.

At the time, inwardly he had felt relieved that she hadn't decided to press him further for more information. None the less he still felt contrition about having to withhold information from Makou, but his mind flashed to the sight of the dissolving organism in the tank. She would have to wait a little longer before knowing the truth. He proceeded to the lab to begin adjusting the bio-fluid’s composition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, dunno if anyone was waiting on an update, but I got very busy out of no where!


	5. Emergence

Mitsuki was doing well, Orochimaru thought to himself as he observed the floating form in front of him. He was connected to many tubes and wires supplying the boy with nutrients and also measuring his vitals. The Sannin glanced to the machine a little ways off to the side of the tank, there were little lines furiously going up and down, signaling the precious child in the tank was alert and his brain active. He had to admit to himself though, he was a little worried, Mitsuki had grown much faster than he had expected, while he had aimed for a child of about 9 years old, the boy in front of him appeared closer to 15.

“You will be great,” He placed a pale hand against the smooth glass, “ You won’t make the same mistakes Mitsuki.” He had been waiting about 3 years to get to this point. Unfortunately, Mitsuki was still not responding as Orochimaru would have hoped to outside stimuli. In that 3 years, the effects of the cells he had injected into himself had continued for a period of time to reverse his physical age. He was quite pleased to look in the mirror and see himself looking like a young man again, despite going on 60. He had also been testing his body’s limitations to gauge if the reversal was more than skin deep. In addition to that, he had also done some analysis of his cells, mostly to confirm that he would not continue to age backwards, but that it would eventually level out. There were many more long term experiments he needed to test to see how long the effects would last, but at the moment, the snake was far more concerned with the child growing inside the tank. 

He glanced again at the machine measuring Mitsuki’s brain waves. He made a rapping sound against the glass, carefully watching as the waves signaled the child in the tank was aware of the sound. Orochimaru also carefully watched for any body movement, a finger fidgeting, or a muscle contracting. Next to the machine which measured the brain waves was another much more primitive recording device for Chakra, it was a scroll. It also served the purpose of sealing off Mitsuki’s Chakra from anyone outside of the room from being able to sense Mitsuki.

He gathered the various data sheets strewn across the desk, comparing today’s to the previous week’s. There was certainly an upward trend, he was sure the child would fully awaken soon . Across the room he looked to a bed he had set up for that purpose, it was modest. He had also created a medicine to assist Mitsuki with the transition of being suspended in the tank to walking around in daylight. It was very similar to what he would drink as he was awaiting his body switch ritual. As he wrapped up his observations he looked up towards Suigetsu who had been waiting patiently in the doorway. “Ya almost finished? You told me to be here in 2 hours to keep an eye on him.”

It had turned out that as things had continued, Orochimaru had realized he would need some help. Normally that would fall to Kabuto or Makou, however this was not the case. He had looked to the others her were now living in his company. Juugo was an immediate out. He was far too unpredictable, and Orochimaru was fairly certain he lacked any experience in a lab setting, save for being the one experimented on. Karin was far too wrapped up in assisting Sakura in Sasuke’s absence. She had been able to put her medical Ninjutsu to good use in Sakura’s hospital. Plus, if Makou found out the Karin had known all along while she was in the dark, Orochimaru knew that it would only make a very difficult situation far worse. So really it only left Suigetsu. He had been reluctant at first, especially when the word tank had been mentioned, the Sannin had to get a little more physical than he would have liked to convince him to assist in the project. 

Surprisingly, Suigetsu had proved to be far more of an asset than originally speculated. While he certainly seemed to enjoy acting stupid, Suigetsu was quick minded, and caught on quickly. The serpent had been surprised when he seemed to already know what to do. The first time the swordsman had caught the muted look of surprise on Orochimaru’s face he had the comment, “What you thought I just floated there like an idiot when you so graciously allowed Karin to experiment on me? Tch. Nah, I had every intention of flipping the script on her one day. But then, you know, Sasuke k- CAME around and the rest is history ” The last bit was switched sheepishly, but of course he knew Suigetsu had meant most other shinobi had assumed him dead by the Uchiha’s hands.

“Just a moment my dear, I have one last thing.” The snake enjoyed watching as the pale-haired boy shivered at the pet name. Old habits die hard he shrugged. He headed back to the tank and once again placed a hand on it. “We will meet soon Mitsuki, I eagerly look forward to it, you are precious to me.” 

\----

Machines were blaring when he came into the lab, the child in the tank furiously pulling wires off his body as he looked around panicked. Bubbles emerging from his mouth as he attempted to scream. Suigetsu was attempting to assist him inside the tank. He must have dove in upon seeing him awaken. Mitsuki was strong however, and his arms wrapped around Suigetsu's. The sannin met eyes with the swordsman’s, his hands already agilely forming a sealing sign. Suigetsu took the cue as he lept out of the tank, with Mitsuki in hand. Orochimaru placed his hand against the boys wriggling chest, a glazed look fell over the pale boy’s eyes. They were amber. The arms that were wrapped around Suigetsu’s retracted to the boy’s now still form. “What the hell was that!? He’s stretchy like you?” The shark toothed man panted breathlessly as he passed the boy off to Orochimaru. The snake was more focused on getting Mitsuki to the bed than responding to his subordinate’s exasperated question. “Hello?” the question came from far away as the sannin worked furiously to re attach the wires on the machines to the young boy’s small frame, carefully he inserted a needle into his delicate arm for an I.V. 

He did a quick look over his sleeping form, mentally checking off that each machine was properly working. He then attached the I.V bag and turned to Suigetsu. “Yes he’s “stretchy” as you so eloquently put it. However, the proper term for the technique is soft physique modification.” He noticed the continued look of confusion in his violet eyes. His pale eyebrows furrowed. The sannin didn’t have time for a whole explanation. “Yes like my neck and torso.” His puzzled look didn't dissipate.

“How much like you is he? I thought with the white hair and normalish skin that he was different.” Orochimaru looked over at the boy, the machines peacefully beeping now as the his chest rose and fell softly. Admittedly when Mitsuki first started forming, he could see his skin was pale pink, and when tufts of hair started to sprout they were snow white, in stark contrast to his own raven hair. His hair was also slightly wavy, not pins and needles straight. He knew exactly who it reminded him of, he was sure he’d have the same wide smile too. Mitsuki wasn't just like the serpent. He was going to be better than him, just like someone who had tried to make him better. “Did you take my DNA without asking?” Suigetsu ran his fingers through his own pale hair while eyeing Mitsuki’s.

Orochimaru snickered, “No, most certainly not. Someone else. Don’t linger on it for too long my dear, you’ll just end up confusing yourself more. For now, let’s remove the seal and see if he wakes up.” With that he placed two fingers on Mitsuki’s forehead. His eyes slowly fluttered open. The bright amber eyes scanning his surroundings, he slowly took in a breath, he seemed hesitant for a moment but relaxed once he saw he was no longer surrounded in liquid. Mitsuki’s pupils weren’t as slit as his own Orochimaru observed. “Hello my child, my name is Orochimaru. Yours is Mitsuki. I've been incredibly eager to meet you.” The boy looked up confused at the serpent. 

“Oh great, he’s dumb. You’re gonna have to teach him how to talk. Betcha didn’t think that one through, huh?” Suigetsu lifted up his hands, and shook his head “I don't know what I was expecting.” Orochimaru cast a disdainful glance to him, his eyes piercing the swordsman. He wasn’t stupid, he knew Mitsuki could hear and was able to react to what was happening around him while inside the glass. Suigetsu hadn’t seen the hours Orochimaru had poured into the little organism in the tank the moment a machine had detected a brainwave. He had read scrolls upon scrolls to him, he had told him about the history of Shinobi, of legends of Gods and Goddesses from ancient times. He was sure the child had learned despite be confined to the glass tank. “I mean all part of the, uh, plan right?” Suigetsu looked away squeamishly, his hands now turned defensively over his face. Mitsuki had been quietly observing the conversation. 

“Where am I?” His voice was soft, timid. Both Suigetsu and Orochimaru turned to look at him. Suigetsu's jaw dropped as Orochimaru inclined his head towards Mitsuki, urging him to continue. “I woke up and I was afraid, and then I woke up again.” He had a look of deep thought across his face. Orochimaru went to grab some of the medicine. 

“Here, perhaps this will help clear your mind my child. It will at least take away the pain.” He handed the small porcelain cup to Mitsuki, helping him as he drank it. “You’ve been asleep for a very long time,” Orochimaru placed the cup on a table and picked up one of the charts on a desk near them, “How much can you tell me right now about anything you can think of?” 

Once again Mitsuki thought for a moment, then his eyes lit up. “ I remember a big toad and snake fighting with each other, the toad belonged to great sage named,” he paused to recall the name, “Jiraiya! And he was fighting another man named Yashagoro, he had the snake.” A small smile came to the Sannin’s lips. He had heard him reading the stories after all. Mitsuki looked around, “but that didn’t really happen did it?” He seemed to be looking for evidence of this great battle that had taken place, but the lab was pristine, not a ravaged mess. Orochimaru answered the question the child’s eyes appeared to be asking.

“It did happen, a long time ago. I read it to you. It's a shinto legend from the Tales of the Gallant Jiraiya.” Mitsuki cocked his head to the side. 

“A legend, huh?” He looked down again. 

“Soo,” Suigetsu pitched in, “what do we do now? Do we tell Makou?” Orochimaru shook his head, still keeping an eye on the boy in front of him. 

“No, now we test his abilities.” 

\----

Training hadn’t taken long, in a short few months Mitsuki had grasped most concepts, and had exceeded Orochimaru’s expectations in that regard. However, Mitsuki’s personality had been to say the least, mischievous. He was growing fast, as he had in the tank, and he wondered if the accelerated growing was why Mitsuki had become so destructive to himself and others. He had managed to keep him away from Makou, who was still oblivious to the whole experiment. Mitsuki had several bad habits, he was fond of sake, as well as smoking. He had been somewhat hard to control at times and as a result, he had scars on his left cheek. Also he had been too old to enroll in the academy, so the experience of being a leaf nin was lost upon him. Orochimaru was reluctant to admit that perhaps this had been a failure. He loved Mitsuki, he had watched him grow from cells to a being. He was amazing and special in his own unique ways, but it wasn’t what the sannin had been aiming for. The regret he felt weighed heavily on him. It burned the back of his throat, and nearly drove him to the same bad habits Mitsuki had picked up from kami knows where. 

It was after another training session that Orochimaru had come to the realization that he would have to take action. It was the last thing the snake wanted to do, he didn't want Mitsuki to feel rejected or worse, feel like he was inadequate or unloved. He wasn’t. While his uniqueness had been unpredicted, he wasn’t bad. But it was not the atonement Orochimaru had aimed for. The re do of all his former mistakes.

“What's wrong?” Mitsuki asked it casually as he pulled a cigarette from his pocket and lit it, “You seem tense Orochimaru.” The smoke lazily drifted up towards the stone ceiling. It was a rare occasion where the pale skinned man was at a loss for words. He was also incredibly tactful in his delivery whenever speaking to others. He had heard his voice described as smooth, or as unsettling. It depended on who you were asking. Despite all that, he couldn’t decide an answer to Mitsuki’s question. Should he tell him what had been eating away at him? Or wait longer? “And the silence only confirms it. Spit it out.” 

“I want to make you a little brother.” It was the easiest way to phrase it. And, essentially it is what he was going to be doing. “I’ll need your help though, will you assist me?” He had thought about it for a while, and Mitsuki’s insight might provide what he was missing before in creating him. Mitsuki had a puzzled expression. Orochimaru had told Mitsuki how he had come into being, so he was sure that wasn't the cause of his bewilderment. 

“Is that really a good idea? Playing with life like that?” Orochimaru was taken aback by his blunt analysis, but that was exactly why he could be of assistance.

“Admittedly Mitsuki, we can give this child a chance you didn’t have, your insight can mean the difference between…” He stopped as Mitsuki lit another cigarette, he inhaled deeply before once again exhaling the smoke.

“Failure or success?” Amber eyes bore into his own, they were intense. “I’ll do it though, I guess I’m more like than you intended, maybe that’s where we should start.” He folded his hands behind his head and maintained his intense gaze with the pale man.  
“Perhaps we should.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to any of you who were waiting, I was in a car accident and it has made updating very difficult! But most of the worst is over now so hopefully it will be more regular from now on.


	6. Music

The initial procedures to start over again were fairly simple; the same formulas, equations, and equipment could be used. Not only that, but the previous failures to bring life into the being were no longer a factor to consider or a worry to stress over. There was no doubt that he could create life again. His dark raven hair was tied up into a bun as he worked, Mitsuki stood to the right of him. “Is this it?” the question was asked almost rudely, it took Orochimaru by surprise. He spoke softly when he replied, making a point to not let on the frustration Mitsuki’s question had spurred.

“That is everything I took note of and recorded during your creation, were you expecting more?” The pursed lips of his now colleague only served to further irritate the serpent. He wasn’t a fan of his meticulous notes and research being scoffed at by a child. However he bit back his tongue. Mitsuki’s help would be invaluable and Orochimaru could not risk losing his assistance. 

“Well I see that clearly the science of it wasn’t lost on you, and many would probably look at this accomplishment and say it was incredible. I would disagree.” The Sannin inhaled sharply, he was sure his face visibly showed what was now turning into anger. Once again, he watched his tone, as he replied to the white haired man.

“Please enlighten me to your,” He paused as he searched for a word that wouldn’t sound biting. “Well valued opinion.” Mitsuki gave a slight smirk at the display of frustration from Orochimaru. As he placed the files back on the desk where the rest lay scattered about, he shook his head. 

“Where’s the nourishment?” It was at this point that the snake man began to question his judgment in recruiting his creation. If the boy had been looking at his notes, he would have clearly seen the very precisely recorded measurements of the “nourishment” that was used to keep the child alive inside the tank while he was suspended.The exact changes in each vitamin and mineral during each stage of life. Before Orochimaru had a chance to speak Mitsuki put up a hand up in thought. “Allow me to reword that, where’s the love?”

The question genuinely confused Orochimaru, part because that’s what he thought he felt when he looked upon Mitsuki, even now, and the other part because he was sure Mitsuki had no idea about the despair he had felt during the first failures of this whole undertaking. It hurt him to think that the child didn’t see any love in the project. He tilted his head to the side as he thought of a reply to his son’s question.

Mitsuki took a drag of the cigarette he had lit during the Sannin’s pondering. He let the smoke lazily flow out of his mouth, before exhaling the rest. “Looking at your face tells me you don’t quite get it, do you?” Orochimaru turned his head to the side, averting his gaze from Mitsuki’s amber eyes as they looked the serpent over, not something many were able to achieve. He sighed and let his shoulders drop as he leaned against the desk. He folded his arms across his chest.

“I suppose not.” 

Mitsuki flicked his cigarette on the floor, a habit Orochimaru absolutely detested. Actually he didn’t appreciate him smoking at all in the labs. He pointedly stared at the ashes on the floor as Mitsuki continued to speak. “Imagine a pregnant mother. Imagine the care, the love, that she takes in the child growing inside her. The little things that parents do to get to know their child before they’ve even seen its face. Hell before it even has a face.” This time Orochimaru found it harder to keep the emotion out his normally level voice. 

“I spoke to you all the time, I read to you as well. I wanted nothing more than for you to hear me, and know my voice. To know how much you meant to me and how much I looked forward to meeting you.” It was true, he had spent many moments with his hand pressed against the tank, patiently waiting. 

“And what exactly did you talk about? Anything outside of what happens within the walls of this lab or stories to educate me about life? Seriously, I want you to think. Love. It's not that hard. What’s her name?” Mitsuki stopped to recall, as he moved his hand in small circles, “Makou, go ask her. Since she isn’t here to fulfill the role of loving mother, but I’m sure she can provide some insight.” Orochimaru still wasn’t meeting the white haired man’s stare. He silently processed the point he had made. It was true, Makou was not a part of this, nor would she be, not until it was complete, but perhaps he could inquire to her about some of what Mitsuki was talking about. Honestly, and it was difficult for him to admit it to himself, he knew that in terms of love he was completely, utterly a fool. All the wisdom and knowledge in the world wouldn’t save him from that. Only reaching out to others would. Mitsuki put out his cigarette as he let out his last pull from it. “So go ask Makou what she’d be doing to enrich her unborn child’s life to show it she loved it. And don’t think any of its too naive or foolish. A mother’s love is probably a pureness you’re not quite familiar with.”

Once again the harshness of Mitsuki’s words stung, but it was true, and this objectivity is exactly what was missing the first time he took on this project. Hopeful it would be his insight that would make the difference.

\------

Orochimaru made his way up the stone steps from the labs that led into the more traditional home above. As he walked through the rooms he could see the panels and mats had been opened up for the season allowing sunshine to pour in from all around. Orochimaru passed Suigetsu who sat on a cushion, a large bowl a jello in front of him. His violet eyes cast him a knowing glance before turning his head toward the courtyard area, “Makou just got back from Suna, she’s in her garden if you’re looking for her. She was asking about you.” That would explain the panels, the first breath of spring and she would change the whole house around to let in as much sunlight as possible. He wasn’t too fond of so much light, but he knew it was something she had given up for years while inside his many lairs. If she could sacrifice her love of the sun’s rays for his darkness, he supposed he could bear the reverse. 

He made his way to the courtyard, stopping to look up at the Great Stone Faces, they had added Sakumo’s son’s face recently. He had heard Sarutobi gushing about it to Makou one evening after he had come up from the labs. She had gone on to explain that she had been a driving force in the planning of it, right down to the angle of his face. She also mentioned how she couldn’t wait to see her little brother, Konohamaru’s, face there one day. He could see his teammate’s face as well. Not something he had ever imagined he would see when he had looked upon it as a boy. It was even harder to imagine at one point he had a goal of having his own face there. He grinned at the thought. 

Makou was humming quietly as she worked, the many flowers and exotic flora seemingly turning towards her. Despite the fact she could grow almost anything she wanted to full maturity in a matter of moments, her garden was full of plants she had diligently worked to grow from seedling to adult. She rose up as he approached, still humming, as she turned around her bright green eyes caught the sunlight, matching the vibrancy of the garden around her. She paused her humming as her face lit up. 

“There you are! I’ve been back since this morning, but Suigetsu said you were busy in the labs and you had told him to leave you be until you came up.” She brushed the dirt off her pants before she began to take her gloves off. She probably went through a pair once a month. “Do you like what I did with the panels? I thought this year I’d aim to let a bit more of the setting sun come in” She she looked at him slyly, he hadn’t exactly been silent about his disdain for all the sunshine. “Perhaps twilight is more your style?” 

Despite the frustrations he had felt just a moment ago with Mitsuki, it seemed to melt away as Makou wrapped her arms around him. He placed a pale hand on her head as she squeezed him. “I missed you.” It was muffled by the folds of his kimono. She looked up at him.

Perhaps Mitsuki wasn’t wrong in directing him to Makou, she was certainly familiar with loving things that weren’t quite able to love in return just yet. “So how was Suna?” He didn’t want to jump right into it with her, but he was sure she was going to mention her sister’s twins at some point as she often did. Makou had never really talked about a want for children herself. However, she certainly enjoyed observing them, and she would always tell the serpent about the latest fascinating thing she had watched them learn, or an experience that she was convinced was done by the child with some inherent instinct about the world around them. 

It had actually come as quite a shock upon learning Rei had begot children with the Kazekage. He had trained Rei shortly and had also interacted with Gaara while impostering the Fourth Kazekage. He was fairly confident about his ability to read a person and learn more about them- even more than they realized they were letting on. Both Gaara and Rei had never struck him as the particularly “intimate” type. Then again, at the time, Gaara never struck him as the type to possibly be the leader of a village much less have a wife. Makou and Orochimaru weren’t married themselves, but both weren’t too concerned with social conventions. 

Makou grinned widely, despite her age she had a youthfulness about her, likely due to being heavily exposed to Might Gai so much as a genin. “Well, how about you accompany me to the village as I get the rest of dinner and I can tell you?” She let go of him as she turned around to grab a basket full of varying vegetables and mushrooms she had harvested. By the looks of it, probably for a stew of some sort. He followed her inside, once again glancing at the carved faces in the distance. 

Suigetsu was now standing underneath the awning of the deck that lined the courtyard. “Ooh whatcha got there Makou? Not that crazy hot pepper you use for curry again right? My digestive tract is still recovering from the last time you made it.” Makou chuckled. Suigetsu laughed along with her.

“Not today, I was going to make a simple vegetable stew with soft boiled eggs and mushroom, but I need to head into the village to get more eggs. The couple dozen I got before leaving for Suna have already disappeared.” Makou looked over at Orochimaru, as did Suigetsu. “I do wonder where they keep going so fast.” He wouldn’t say it was an argument between the two fo them, more of a running joke really. One that Makou enjoyed pointing out, but the serpent had a bad habit of going through all the eggs in the pantry before she even had a chance to use them for whatever their intended purpose was. 

“I do wonder indeed.” His tongue flicked around his lips. “I suppose it will remain a mystery.” Orochimaru went to change out of his kimono into a simpler yukata, as Makou and Suigetsu continued to joke back and forth.

\------

As the pair walked through the gates at the village entrance a shinobi eyed them wearily. A typical reaction, one that Orochimaru was not unfamiliar with. They continued to make their way to the market area. 

“So how are Rei and Gaara as well as the young ones?” 

Makou grinned. “Well the twins will be joining the academy there soon, both of them are becoming quite proficient with their jutsu. Ayako follows after her aunt,” She stopped mid sentence, “well her other aunt, Temari. And Haru has the Third Kazekage’s iron sand ability, but he’s still trying to master the chakra control of it.” The pale man smiled softly, she had jumped right in talking about the children. 

“And what of Gaara and Rei? How is planning the children’s hospital going? I know Rei had been excited to get to take part in its. If I remember, Karin had mentioned that they had made progress with building it.” Makou made a face at Karin’s name. Despite now living with each other, they still butted heads quite often, usually with Suigetsu egging them on as Juugo watched silently. Makou had been incredibly happy when Karin had left with Sasuke-kun and Sakura for one of Sasuke’s many months long missions. 

“Things are going well, I helped with some of the finishing touches actually, as well as assisted with some necessary additions to the medicinal herb gardens they have. Some of the more sensitive plants need a lot of care to thrive in the harsh desert.” As they walked there were hushed whispers that followed but it seemed Makou was just as accustomed to brushing it off as he was. “Oh! And they have new additions to their family!” Orochimaru was sure she didn’t notice but he had nearly lost his footing in the geta he was wearing at the mention of more children. 

“I can’t help but notice that was plural, is Rei having twins again?” He maintained his composure, but he certainly didn’t expect that. Then again, Gaara did have two siblings himself, perhaps larger families are typical in Suna. Makou began laughing at his response, which only perplexed him further.

“No, definitely not.” She said it between chuckles “They’re orphans. Three of them- they will be a part of the children’s hospital once it's finished, but until then Gaara and Rei will be watching over them.” They walked underneath a stringing of ribbons and lanterns at the entrance of the market area. The bustle of the many Konoha residents rang out as people chatted and children played. They passed many shops while he took in his surroundings. He could see at one of the corners was a Dango shop; from underneath the noren he noticed a beige trench coat hanging off the edge of one of the benches. It was around this time of year the dango shops began selling the mitarashi variety. They kept walking.

“I don’t think I could handle that many kids.” She said it suddenly, somewhat quietly. Like him, she would continue to mull over a conversation long after it had been finished, analyzing it for the hidden bits of information. Unlike the Sannin, however, she often would suddenly blurt out thoughts related to it. It was what he was counting on. He tilted his towards her, to suggest his interest in the tangent she had reached. 

“You mean if Rei had actually given birth to more little ones?” He could easily steer her now in the direction of what she would do if she were a mother. He could see ahead of them was the merchant they’d be buying the eggs from. Orochimaru hoped this late in the day they would be able to get more than a dozen. He kept his attention focused on her as she thought about his question.

“To be honest, I’m not very sure I’ve ever considered having kids.” She said it just as quietly as before. It was a topic they hadn’t ever discussed in depth, though someone Makou’s age would be expected to have already been trying for children. They paused before walking up to the stall. “I mean, I enjoy being around Haru and Ayako, and they’re fun to observe, but I don’t really ever play with them or interact with them. Not unless I’m testing a theory. Even when I was younger I didn’t like little kids.” She shook her head.

“Are you worried you wouldn’t know how to raise them?” Orochimaru inquired gently, not sure how she would take the question. Makou could be unpredictable at times. This time was no different as she began to laugh. 

“Orochi-sama I would make an excellent mother. I have no doubt. Don’t tell me you want to know that firsthand?” She looked at him coyly, trying to gauge his reaction. Well, he thought to himself, he could milk this. He did want children he supposed just not in the traditional sense. At the same time, he didn’t want her to have an expectation that he, in a way, had already fulfilled but had no intention of filling literally. He chose his next words carefully to keep the conversation going in the right direction, but not take it too far.

“I suppose I’m more curious as to how would you raise a child? Neither you nor I have much experience with parents my dear. You don’t view that as a possible complication?” He was drawing upon some of his own insecurities as he questioned her; one of the many things he knew that made the concept of real love so foreign to him was his lack of parents. Makou let her long, black hair fall to the side as she shifted on her feet. 

“Well I suppose it would be a lot like growing a plant. You do everything you can to make sure they’re happy and growing up to be something amazing.” Orochimaru stifled a chuckle. Mitsuki had specifically mentioned that he not snicker. She continued oblivious to him. “I know that for my plants, especially the really fragile ones, they need a lot more care than the others. Like sometimes I play them music. They noticeably perk up too, or when I hum and sing they seem to like it. If I come into the garden upset I make point to treat them gently and allow them to calm me down. And I’d never storm through the garden.” She nodded in agreement with herself, satisfied with her assessment of the situation, before she spoke up again, “though I suppose I wouldn’t do any of that if I didn’t remember mother doing that in Kiri at our flower shop. So maybe having parents does play a part?” She shrugged her shoulders. 

They finished making their way to the stall, as Makou spoke with the merchant. Orochimaru mulled over her words- trying to apply them to what Mitsuki had mentioned about nourishment. How many times had he let his frustration and anger get the best of him while he was in the lab working on Mitsuki? Or had he ever played him music? It seemed silly, he thought to himself, to play songs for something that didn’t yet have the biological capacity to hear. However, plants couldn’t hear either, but Makou had seemed convinced it made a difference to the plants and their ability to grow. Perhaps it wasn’t so foolish after all. He enjoyed music himself, so he wouldn’t have a problem playing it in the lab. He probably could even build something that could play music through the thick glass and water of the tank, much how he had made Zaku and Dosu’s sound weapons. Only this, of course, would not have the potential to be lethal. Makou turned to face him, having acquired what they came for. She strolled up to him, a smirk tugging at her lips, her leaf green eyes had a playful spark. 

“So, because it’s bugging me, do you want to have kids or not?” Makou asked, her brow arched. Orochimaru didn’t answer immediately, letting her sit in wonder for a moment. He gave her a toothy smile, his fangs gleaming. Before he turned around and headed towards the entrance of the market. “Hey! That’s not an answer. Hello? Are you serious or not?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I don't know if anyone out there was waiting on an update, but here it is! I'm proud of it, despite how long it took to get to it...


	7. Third time's the charm

The next time Orochimaru and Mitsuki worked together in the lab, it was do a bit of prepping before committing to starting the recreation. It had been heavily discussed between the two of them, but Mitsuki had convinced the serpent to introduce Makou to Mitsuki, both the new, and the old. They had also worked to modify the original plans used to create the first Mitsuki so that his aging would progress more normally than the current white haired man’s, who stood determinedly working beside Orochimaru. He was still aging fairly quickly, but the extensive research that Orochimaru had done on the cells he had injected into himself told him that eventually it would level out. For a period of time, the pale man had been concerned that Mitsuki’s life would be cut short if his aging continued at the speed it was. Thankfully, that would not be the case. It would seem the cells maintained a balance, for Mitsuki it sped his aging process up to a point Whereas for Orochimaru, they did the opposite. He had hypothesized that Mitsuki would stop aging at the point where he ceased to age in reverse.

They were completing final adjustments to the changes made in the tank, as well as installing the new additions to it. The Sannin could tell Mitsuki had been quite pleased with his suggestion of playing music for the soon to be created boy. He cast a look to his son, an unlit cigarette hanging from the corner of his mouth. That had been something that Orochimaru had mentioned to him, if the pale man had to treat the experiment like a mother with child, then so did Mitsuki. That meant no smoking in the lab. Reluctantly, the scar faced man had agreed. 

As they put together the final parts, Suigetsu prepared the tank’s bio-fluid. Because he could change himself (right down to his molecular structure) into water, he could also “sterilize” himself, allowing him to work on the inside of the tank, even while it was filled. He carefully attached wires and a tube to the tiny globule that was suspended in the tank before he poured himself out over the edge, so as not to disturb the little organism floating. Orochimaru carefully placed the lid to the tank over the top, before taking a step back. They had also modified the lighting of the tank to a warm, reddish glow - instead of the unnatural blue-green it had been. 

“So what happens to Mitsuki when this one’s all grown?” The shark toothed man drawled. “It's not like he just stops existing. And other Mitsuki will wonder why there’s a big him” Mitsuki looked over in Suigetsu’s direction, he had a small smile. Yet another part of their extensive plan to ensure that the child in the tank would grow to be different. 

“Oh, we have a plan for that as well. I’m going to be out on my own for a while; of course this other Mitsuki can’t know who I am.” He sat in one of the desk chairs nearby. He pulled out his lighter and began absentmindedly flicking it. Yet another habit that Orochimaru had disdain for. “But that won’t be until just before he wakes up.” He nodded in the tanks direction. “Perhaps a few more months, and then we face the hurdle of explaining all this to Makou, who I have yet to meet.” Amber eyes met his own, as Mitsuki’s gaze fell on Orochimaru. Though they had agreed upon it, the snake man was still not quite sure this would be the best option, but Mitsuki was convinced it could mean the difference between success or failure. If it were going to be as simple as just introducing Makou to him, and explaining that another son would be emerging soon perhaps he could manage. It was the second phase that Orochimaru was weary of. 

In addition to allowing Makou to interact with the young Mitsuki, his older self had also devised that perhaps a test of the boy’s abilities would be necessary. They had worked out the details together, but it would mean possibly erasing the child’s memories after each failure. Something he was not sure Makou could bear. They would of course be retrievable, but Makou was a smart woman, and she would know that not everything is guaranteed, especially in science. It was a risk that the serpent and his son had conversed at length about, but he was confident that they had exhausted all possibilities to ensure the success of the experiment. Now, all they had to do was wait.

Orochimaru looked at the tiny organism floating behind the glass. Already the machines were beeping and recording vitals. He was so close. He looked to the pale haired men who waited patiently for their next instructions, “Well my dears, I suppose now we just bide our time.” He hoped silently to himself that waiting would prove to be the most difficult part in all of this.

\------

It was months later when Suigetsu approached Orochimaru cautiously, as he sat in the middle of the room, scrolls laid out neatly across the table in front of the slender man. He sat on a cushion, the panels open to let in the waning sunlight as it turned to dusk. Makou sat in the room as well. It was a warm summer night, as fireflies flitted in the garden just beyond the deck. Orochimaru peered up from his scrolls as the swordsman tenderly stepped up to him. Makou was busy trimming and pruning the many house plants she tended to, paying no mind to the newcomer in the room. As the serpent made eye contact, Suigetsu’s violet eyes seemed to scream through the calmness of the moment. The Sannin knew instantly what his urgent look meant. He slowly placed the scroll he had been reading down as he turned to Makou. She was still oblivious to them, though probably by choice, not ignorance. 

“My dear,” She looked up from her work, her glasses catching the light “ would you be able to take a break for a moment? I have something I would like you to see.” He spoke like satin, the way he usually did when convincing others, Makou looked at the men in the room hesitantly. Suigetsu’s demeanor betrayed the stillness of Orochimaru’s. However the serpent did not waver, he knew the next few hours would prove incredibly testing. He had mentally been preparing for this very moment for what had seemed like ages. He felt a strange mix of dread and excitement. However, the Sannin had no intention of letting that on at the moment, right now he was focused on Makou. He would need every ounce of persuasion and charm he could muster to hopefully have this night proceed in a somewhat pleasant way. “Come along darlings.”

Makou peered out from underneath her wild bangs, eyeing Suigetsu. “What’s going on?” She aimed the question at the weaker minded of the two who accompanied her. He opened his mouth slightly before glancing at Orochimaru, who cast the pale haired man a fierce glare, signaling that he better keep his shark toothed mouth shut. Orochimaru answered for him, allowing Suigetsu to take the lead to where they were headed. 

“Now Makou-chan, you do know how much I’ve been busy lately?” He fell back to where she apprehensively walked behind him, lacing his pale fingers between hers. She nodded slowly, still leery, but not as stiffly as she had been just previously. He gripped her hand a little tighter as they made their way down into the labs, each step echoing in the torchlit halls. Her jade eyes watched him intently from behind her glasses, trying to analyze him for any amount of faltering. He continued eagerly “Well I have a surprise for you -one that I do hope you love as much as I do.” They came upon what appeared to be a dead end in the winding corridors. For a moment, the dark haired girl looked baffled, and somewhat disappointed.

“I don’t get it.” She stated it simply, the snake man could tell she must have thought they were tricking her. Suigetsu made a few handsigns before placing a palm against the cool stone. As he did the seal that was placed on the doorway sprang to life, burning a bright purple before fading to reveal a thick wooden door with markings on it. Makou’s eyes went wide as a rush of chakra was suddenly made known to her. The raven haired man felt her gloved hands dig into his as she tensed reflexively to it. Orochimaru let out a soft chuckle before proceeding ahead of the swordsman, his beloved in tow. 

He opened the door ahead of them and allowed Makou to venture in first. He could hear her heartbeat as she timidly peeked into the vast room. As unsure as (he assumed) she was, his own dread had only grown tenfold. As she observed her surroundings, Orochimaru saw her lock onto what had been the source of the unknown chakra. Mitsuki looked up at them, he stood next to the younger Mitsuki’s tank. The sound of a shamisen being played softly floated up towards them. 

“Who is th- ah!” A hand came up to her mouth, the other shooting out to grip onto the railing beside her to steady herself. Mitsuki’s piercing amber eyes were looking up at the three of them. It didn’t surprise Orochimaru that she picked up so quickly on what stood before her. She was hunched over now, her long, dark hair falling in front of her. The serpent could hear her raspy breathing, the heartbeat now sounding more like a hammer on wood. He could also sense her heartbeat suddenly slow and her breath catch as she fell forward unconscious. He agilely caught her as Mitsuki had started to make his way over to them. 

“Why’d she pass out?” The boy asked coolly, seemingly not fazed at all. Orochimaru picked Makou up gently, bringing her over to the bed that the young Mitsuki would soon be occupying. Suigetsu folded his arms across his chest as he shifted his weight to one leg. 

“Well, considering the way she stares at Orochimaru all the time, I’m guessing two is just too much?” The serpent fought the urge to lash out at Suigetsu and pin him by the throat. Despite his much kinder and calmer demeanor, he still had a temper, and at times it took everything in him not to give into it. That alone though was a testament to his change, or the fact that Suigetsu even had the gall to say such a thing. He gently brushed his slender fingers against the girl’s cheek. His cool touch must have woken her, because she soon opened her eyes. “Oh hey~ Makou, I was just talking about ya.” The swordsman sauntered over to where Orochimaru sat on the edge of the bed. Mitsuki also approached, this time keeping his gaze averted. 

Makou sat up slowly, swatting his hand away from her. Orochimaru recoiled, the next few moments he would need to be incredibly tactful, or else he probably risked a lonely next few months. She’d never leave, he knew that, but her temper could burn just as hot and bright as his. The Sannin watched as she eyed the scarred man, looking him up and down, then occasionally glancing over to him. When she finally spoke, it was shaky but low, “What have you done?” 

“Allow me to explai-” he was cut off as Mitsuki held up a hand.

“No allow me.” He said it with the same smoothness as Orochimaru, Makou took a sharp breath, reluctantly grabbing onto his kimono sleeve to once again keep her balance. Mitsuki inched closer as he continued, “I’m sure you’ve already gathered who, rather, what I am. And if you look over there,” He gestured to the tank where the young boy was suspended in a fetal position within the glass, “You can see that I’m not the only one.” Her gaze followed his direction. If Makou’s eyes had been wide before, they now looked to be near popping out as she laid eyes on the child inside the tank. 

“He’s so young.” She said it quietly, before looking back at the older creation. Mitsuki nodded at her observation. 

“He is indeed, something that father and I have worked on for sometime to make possible. However, for all of this to work we need you as well.” Her bushy brows furrowed as confusion washed over her. She looked up at Orochimaru, perhaps searching for an answer from him, he thought. 

Once more the Sannin started to speak. “Makou, I want you to know how deeply I regret not having you be a part of this sooner, but at the time, I had seen no other choice.” His tone was deliberate and level. He paused as he watched her process his words before proceeding. “ His name-,” he stopped as he corrected himself “Their names are Mitsuki. And they are our sons.” Orochimaru once again reached out to her, this time she allowed him to take a hold of her hand.

She took a few calming breaths, before she spoke again, flatly “So what happens now?” Orochimaru had noticed this about Makou when he had first began training her, when faced with an unfamiliar or shocking situation she would go into autopilot. All emotion would be repressed and logic would take over. She would listen intently, and then follow whatever order she had been given by him down to the letter. In her youth it had been incredibly useful to him; the perfect pawn. Now though, he knew it meant she was incredibly close to her breaking point and was desperately trying to maintain control of herself. It would be easy for him to take advantage of her, but he chose instead to try and ease her turmoil.

“My dear,” His voice was gentle and soothing, “I need you to accept them and love them as I do.” She kept breathing deeply. She closed her eyes, and pushed herself up off the bed. Orochimaru watched as she approached Mitsuki. Much to his surprise, her next action was pulling the scar faced man into a tight embrace. However, when she pulled away from the boy, fierce green eyes stared the serpent down. As she turned her gaze back to Mitsuki, the Sannin knew that was not the last of her fury.

“Mitsuki, I will do whatever you ask of me, but I’m going to need a bit of an explanation of exactly what that is so that I can help to the absolute best of my ability.” She said it firmly, but passionately.Orochimaru sighed as she walked off with the young man. Suigetsu snickered. Well, he thought to himself dryly, it could have much, much worse. Then again, he surmised, he doubted the worse had come to pass. 

\------

An hour or so later, Orochimaru now stood in front of the tank, young Mitsuki would be waking soon. Log, as Makou had so graciously named him, was preparing for his departure.

“Well we can’t have both of them be Mitsuki, I think Log is a nice name, he is kind of like a living data log. Plus, now,” the Senju had taken off her glove and transformed her arm into wood to emphasize her next point, “ He has a way of remembering me.”

She had warmed up to Log quickly, as far as the Sannin could tell. She said her farewells to him, but it wouldn’t be so long. Orochimaru would be checking on him periodically to keep him updated on Mitsuki’s progress and to help coordinate the test they had planned for the young boy. Makou had also been informed of this, and that while for the next couple years she and Orochimaru would raise him, he may have those memories wiped. She had looked somber when the scarred man had explained it to her. She had agreed to it, but she had one condition -this would be the last child either of them created. 

It was moments after Log left that the machines recording Mitsuki’s brain activity began to warn of his waking. Orochimaru quickly signaled Suigetsu to be on the ready, while he prepared himself to seal the boy should the need arise. The machines this time had been programmed to begin draining the tank once a certain set of parameters had been met, and -as if on cue- the pink liquid began to slowly sink. As it dipped below the boy’s browline, his bright amber eyes opened suddenly, scanning the room around him. It continued emptying; Orochimaru placed a hand against the glass, making a sign with his other. In the same bright purple as the seal on the door the glass disappeared as Mitsuki fell forward. The snake man caught him and gently held him steady on his feet. The pale haired boy opened his mouth slightly before going completely limp. Makou rushed over to help, but Orochimaru had already scooped him up and was bringing him to the bed that had been prepared for him. 

Suigetsu brought over the medical tray that had the bottle of medicine and a few small cups on it, as well as some other measuring instruments and a stethoscope. A pale hand reached for the stethoscope, as Orochimaru hung it around his neck. He held up the boy’s relaxed hand a slid a pulse oximeter onto a small finger. He worked quickly, but not panicked. He wasn’t surprised the child had lost consciousness; he was much younger, and much weaker than Log had been when first emerging. Looking him over now as he lay on the bed, Orochimaru guessed he was roughly seven years old, Log had been about 15. Makou stood by with bated breath, but he could hear her audibly exhale when the machines began steadily beeping as it read a pulse. 

Mitsuki scrunched up his face and shook his head, before opening his eyes slowly. He sat up suddenly causing Makou and Suigetsu to start. Orochimaru reached over to the tray calmly pouring medicine into the small cup. He motioned with his other hand for the boy to grab it, eyeing him intently and measuring his motor skills. Mitsuki’s small pale hands reached out apprehensively before grabbing onto it. “Drink that, I’m sure you’ll feel much better if you do.” The serpent watched as the boy brought the tiny porcelain cup to his mouth before it slipped out of his hands. The child frowned.

“I- who, um, where…” his words trailed off as Orochimaru handed him more medicine, this time holding it for him to drink from. The boy once again twisted his face -though this time, the raven haired man assumed, from the taste of the tincture.

“My Hina, My name is Orochimaru, and yours, is Mitsuki.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am planning on completing this by the 27th! My way of saying Happy Birthday to Oro!


	8. Whole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The events between the previous chapter and this chapter would be the oneshot manga chapter about Oro and Mitsuki "The path illuminated by the full moon" (translations vary) I will be adding timestamps of moments in between all these chapters, but this was meant to focus on Orochimaru and his changes post war.

His ophidian eyes had watched as the boy departed. He was overcome with feelings of joy and relief. “So now that he has his sun, what do those of us left in the moonlight do?” Log’s words were spoken around the cigarette in his mouth. Orochimaru continued to bask in the accomplishment for just a moment more before replying.

“Well, my son, now we wait for him to come back home, and then we can give him back everything we took away.” He tried to contain his excitement. Finally, six times they had done this. Six times he had to wipe Mitsuki’s memory, each time reducing the chance of successfully recovering what they had erased. The scar faced man took a long drag of his smoke, he didn’t seem too excited himself. If anything he seemed indifferent. “Are you upset?” Why wasn’t he overjoyed as well? This was an incredible achievement. One that had taken over two years to get to. 

“You seem pretty confident he’s gonna come back.” Log exhaled slowly, his own reptile-like eyes falling on the raven haired man, as he leaned against the stone wall of the cave. He had an excellent point, Orochimaru thought to himself. However, he was fairly certain he could guess the boy’s line of thinking. He was, after all, a part of the serpent.

“You seem to forget that he is aware that he has memories outside of what he is capable of remembering. Wouldn’t you seek them out?” He asked the question playfully of his child. The pale man already knew the answer. 

“Tch.” Log turned his head to the side, flicking his cigarette as he did.

“So, will you be coming back too? There isn’t a need for your absence any longer.” Orochimaru kept his tone light, but on the inside it had been weighing heavily on him. He loved Log too, and having him away from home for so long wasn’t something he had been content with. Actually, Log’s absence at the same time as raising Mitsuki had only made his absence more pronounced. The serpent had meant it when he said they were precious to him. The scar faced man stared out into the cave, he had a far away look on his face. He then turned his head down, averting Orochimaru’s gaze. “I see.” It was painful, but the serpent understood, and he would support his children, regardless the path they chose.

Log looked up, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth, he ran a hand through his white, wavy hair. “I want to see more of the world, I want to travel around and experience it, I want to write it all down.” The sudden sensation in the snake man’s chest was hard to describe. If it had been possible to notice, he was sure one would say the blood had drained from his face, but at the same time he felt a strange giddiness. Watching his son continue to smile, it was like he could see his late comrade there too. He wondered if somewhere, Jiraiya was laughing at him from the other side. He approached Log gingerly, before pulling him in close. 

As Orochimaru pulled away, Log’s small smile was now ear to ear. The Sannin grinned as well. “If you’re going to write, just make sure it’s a story worth reading. I can do without another ecchi series.” Log cocked his head to the side for a moment in confusion, before furrowing his brows. He had begun to open his mouth but stopped. “Don’t think on it too long my dear.” the serpent waved a pale hand dismissively. “I’ll let Makou know of your decision. We eagerly await your next visit to us, my son.” 

\------

Makou had greeted him excitedly when he arrived. Normally he would be carrying Mitsuki in his arms, proof of another failed test. As he made his way through the entry hall and removed his sandals, Makou peered outside the door. “Where is he?” He had been expecting the question the whole way back from the cave. With slight panic this time she repeated her question “Orochi-sama where’s Mitsuki?” He finished taking off his other sandal, now working at the tight bun his hair was in. 

“Calm down my darling,” he shook his hair out unraveling the twist it had been in, “Mitsuki will be on his way soon.” He imagined at the moment the boy opened the scroll and saw what was inside it, the final piece of the puzzle would fall into place. Having taken care of him for a period of time, Orochimaru was certain the boy would deduce what it all meant and make his way back to the estate. As a matter of fact, the Sannin was so certain, that he was sure that within the next few hours he would appear at the gate. Makou, however didn’t appear to share his confidence. If her lost expression was anything to go by. Her airy look was soon replaced by anger.

“So he ran off and you didn’t think to tag him with a tracker of some sort? We just sit here and wait?” Her bright green eyes burned with ferocity. Orochimaru chuckled. Since when did everyone become so doubtful of his intelligence? His reasoning was sound, the boy would be back before the night was over. It was as simple as that.

“My dear, I can’t go after him, he has to decide to come back of his own accord.” He said it plainly, it should really be obvious he thought. “He chose to run off, he chose his own path, now he must choose to return.” She glanced out the doorway one more time before sliding the panel shut. He could see her purse her lips. 

“I know. I’m just...worried.” she clenched her hands together in front of her. “What if he doesn’t come back? How can you be so sure that he will?” Honestly, he wasn’t quite positive himself where the confidence came from. The serpent had learned throughout his life though, to trust his instincts.

“Patience my dear, you’ll see you fretted for nothing.” Makou let out a small huff before nodding in agreement. “Come. Let’s prepare his memories for him shall we?” The pair made their way to the labs to get things ready. 

It wasn’t but an hour later when Suigetsu came into the lab with the white haired child. He held the scroll to his chest, clinging it tightly. “I came back.” his voice was timid. Makou turned around excitedly, but Orochimaru held an arm up before she could run up to him. The serpent watched as the young boy eyed the three of them wearily. “You still have my memories, don’t you?” His round, cadmium eyes stared the raven haired man down. His stare was unwavering. Orochimaru nodded silently. “This was a test, wasn’t it?” Orochimaru grinned, his fangs catching the light. He hadn’t overestimated the boy it would seem. 

“You are indeed correct, it was a test. I had to make sure you were ready. I hope you can forgive me for lying to you my Hina.” Mitsuki shifted his feet, his face drawn in thought.

“So if it was a test, then that’s why my memories are gone. I passed this time, but I hadn’t before had I? That’s why you said it was an important mission we were on, and that we had to go again, right?” His critical thinking skills were indeed like his own, Orochimaru thought to himself. It made him proud that he was able to figure out so easily. 

“Yes my dear, and now,” the snake man gestured at the bed, “we can give you your memories back.” This time Makou walked towards Mitsuki calmly, she gently placed a hand on his back and guided him to the bedside. He hopped up into it, before laying down and settling in. The young boy was quiet as both Orochimaru and Makou worked to quickly attach the wires to his scalp. “I’m going to place a seal over you, but when you wake, you will have your memories back Mitsuki.” He spoke gently, the small boy smiled. 

As Orochimaru formed the handsigns, Makou and Suigetsu held their breaths. Once he finished the jutsu the boy’s eyes shut and his body relaxed. They all stood, waiting in anticipation. After what seemed like ages, the pale haired boy's eyes finally opened. He squinted at the brightness of the lab. He sat up slowly, before looking around. As his bright eyes fell to where they stood, he grinned widely. 

“Ka-chan! Parent-sama!” It felt good to be called that after so long, Orochimaru admitted inwardly. In retrospect, he had never imagined he would ever be called parent in his life, or that it would mean so much him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is complete! Happy Birthday Orochimaru-Sama!


End file.
